The Last Temptation(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Год:1994 Лейбл:Epic Records Треклист 1. Sideshow 06:39 2. Nothing's Free 05:01 3. Lost in America 03:54 4. Bad Place Alone 05:04 5. You're My Temptation 05:09 6. Stolen Prayer 05:38 7. Unholy War 04:11 8. Lullaby 04:28 9. It's Me 04:40 10. Cleansed by Fire 06:13 Тексты песен 1. SIDESHOW I ain't got no fun today It's just like yesterday, oh yeah Only different shades of grey I'm bored right out of my skull I'd have to get high just to be dull I'm institutional My TV screen spins around and around And around and around I need a sideshow Some kinda creepshow They ran the circus out of town But the ring master said "Boy, you can Stick around" I pay to see all the freaks Some finger lickin' chicken-eating geek Hey, that sounds cool to me I just want to step inside I want a scary ride, oh yeah See Jeckyll turn to Hyde I fell my head spinnin' round and around And around and around I need a sideshow, oh yeah Some kinda creepshow, oh yeah I just want someplace to go, oh yeah I tried to be the circus clown But even my monkey wouldn't hang around And the hunchback midget and his twisted friends Offer me a world of thrills that never end I need a sideshow Some kind of freaky show, oh yeah Down where the neon glows Just like a psychedelic video Or a 24 hour party, go go go Not a gozio, no I need a sideshow My private sideshow 2. NOTHING'S FREE You, me Understand Shake my hand Last chance, little man Ain't it grand It's a bargain, it's a steal 30 pieces of silver And a deal's a deal Sign upon the dotted line I'll be yours and you'll be mine Nothing's free Eventually Nothing's free From the rules and laws of morality Free to take your fill Free from your own free will Nothing's free My boy, it's getting late I'll raise the stakes So close Control your fate, why hesitate Seal the deal, close the sale Take my hammer, drive the nail Sign upon the bloody line A drop of yours, a drop of mine Nothing's free Eternally Nothing's free From your conscience or Free from the consequence Free to sin and death Free till your final breath Nothing's free Free from the claws and flaws of your family Free from obedient life You're cut like a double-edged knife Nothing's free, nothing's free Oh, you pay me Free to ignore the bore of authority Free to spit in the face Be the winningest rat in the race till Judgement Day Then nothing's free Bow to me if you wanna be free Free from life, come die with me And when we're dead it's for eternity Come on little one and dance in the fire The heat's getting close and the flame's Getting higher When the music's over there's a hush In the choir Nothing's free When the trumpets sound and his light Is all around And the saints all raise from the graves In the ground We'll be going way downtown Way downtown 3. LOST IN AMERICA I can't get a girl cuz I ain't got a car I can't get a car cuz I ain't got a job I can't get a job cuz I ain't got a car So I'm looking for a girl with a job and a car Don't you know where you are Lost in America I got a mom but I ain't got a dad My dad's got a wife but she ain't my mom Mom's looking for a man to be my dad But I want my mom and to be my real mom and dad Is that so bad Oh, I think I've been had Lost in America Well, I live at the 7-11 Well, I'm tryin' to play this guitar Well, I'm learning "Stairway to Heaven" Cuz Heaven's where you are I can't go to school cuz I ain't got a gun I ain't got a gun cuz I ain't got a job I ain't got a job cuz I can't go to school So I'm looking for a girl with a gun and a job Don't you know where you are Lost in America 4. BAD PLACE ALONE I'm a creature of the street And I rip off all the money I was kicked in the teeth Shoved face first through a window I got a gangland name And a teardrop tattooed eye They call me Little Caesar in the brotherhood of crime I know about the pain Dyin' in an alley with an air-conditioned brain I know, it's for real Flatlined in an ambulance Without a pulse to feel CHORUS Hey blood brother, you're one of our own You're as sharp as a razor And as hard as a stone Hey blood brother, you're bad to the bone You're a natural killer In a bad place alone They call me Smoky Joe And I'm as thin as a coroner's needle I got a pocket full of rocks Man, I shake like a cold chihuahua I got a runny nose And a road map on my arm I blew my gig pokin' 'round the gallery With someone else's rig I know, I understand I watch my body hauled off By the local garbage man CHORUS We're cool, we're cold We're stiff, we're tagged We're slabbed, we're croaked We're whacked, we're cracked We're smoked and cured and slammed and slurred and sliced and diced and put on ice Cooked and stewed and badly brewed And splattered once or twice 5. YOU'RE MY TEMPTATION Don't touch your lips Don't wear your hair like that I feel your presence all around me Don't get too close Don't move your eyes like that Because they're deep enough to drown me It don't get how like this in Heaven You fool me with your angel face Your master knows where I'm my weakest Mercy please, I'm on my knees You're my temptation Measure my faith, the devil's awake He knows you're my temptation Don't call my name Don't brush my cheek like that I curse the day that I found you Don't touch my skin Don't dance around like that I feel damnation all around you And so I raise my voice to Heaven Please hide me in some holy place Protect my soul, I'm only human Mercy please, I'm on my knees You're my temptation Look down and see Deliver me from my dark sensation Give me faith, don't let me waste You're my temptation Come to me You're such a liar Won't you come to me Move closer to the fire Just come to me No, no, no Won't you come to me I will set you free No, no, no Mercy please, I'm on my knees You're my temptation Measure my faith, the devil's awake He knows you're my temptation Mercy please, I'm on my knees You're my temptation Go away in Heaven's name You're my temptation Go away, just go away My dark sensation 6. STOLEN PRAYER I walk the streets alone On feeble bones I ride My sins are etched in stone I got no place to hide Well, I was unshakable In what I did believe I feel so breakable But have I been deceived You showed me your paradise And your carnival of souls But my heart keeps telling me That ain't the place to go Well, I'm not invincible So I want you to leave Well, I'm so convincible But have I been deceived CHORUS I take your words and try them on Yeah, it's a perfect fit, boy You tell me one size fits us all Yeah, like an old straightjacket Well, tell me why I'm so afraid All my words are spoken All my words are spoken All my words are spoken In a stolen prayer I remember yesterday When things were black and white Never thought I'd get confused On what was wrong and right Well, I'm not unbreakable With armour on my skin Well, it's not unthinkable I could be fooled again CHORUS You steal another minute from my life You cut a little deeper with your knife You steal a little breath from my air And you don't care And even thought I'm chokin' All my words are spoken I take your words and try them on Yeah, it's a perfect fit, boy You tell me one size fits us all Yeah, like an old straightjacket Take this world and try it on Man, you're lookin' good boy Stick your neck out on the block So you won't miss nothing Stretch your finger, grab your hair Don't you feel like screaming Feel the blood rush from your veins Now you're a perfect zombie Now I'm on my knees All my words are spoken All my words are spoken All my words are spoken All my words are spoken All my words are spoken In a stolen prayer 7. UNHOLY WAR From the start of life To my dying day In the dark of night And the burning light of day It's a bloody fight But I can't walk away I'm prime for the front line CHORUS Unholy war, unholy war I'll try, I'll fight until I die Unholy war, unholy war I see, I know, you'll always be Unholy You see my burning fuse From a mile away I took your cruel abuse Lord took away my shame I learned to bite the hand That used to pull my chain We'll fight, cause we ain't on the same side We're in an unholy war, unholy war I'll try, yeah I'll fight until I die Unholy When I'm all alone - Unholy With your thoughts of pain - Unholy I can break on through - Unholy With just an ounce of faith - Unholy You're shaking in your boots Because it's Judgement Day I'll get my just rewards And you'll have your hell to pay There's no time to throw out the lifeline Chorus 8. LULLABY I was the boy who said all of my prayers Laid my clean face on the pillow Tucked in real tight, so safe and secure Through the night I heard a noise, it was probably nothing It pulled me right out of a dream If I knew it was you I'd have jumped out of bed with a scream I am the one who growls in your closet I am the one who lives under your bed CHORUS Get down - back where you started Get down - back into hell Your black soul, you know you're black hearted I smell your sulfurous smell All of my things that I play with in daylight You turn into monsters at night My toys were my friends Until you taught them all how to bite You showed me things little boys shouldn't see You scared me with visions of fire You danced on my bed With the flames on your head dancing higher I am the one who growls in your closet I am the one who lives under your bed Chorus I tell ya right now I don't want your reptile embrace I don't want to follow you down to your place I don't want to be a child of disgrace You can take your whiskey soaked, foaming At the mouth, toilet talking, pea soup Spewing, sweating blood demon breath out of my face Chorus I was the boy who said all of my prayers Laid my clean face on the pillow Tucked in real tight, so safe and secure Through the night 9. IT'S ME You took a first-class trip to Paris You danced in the streets of Spain You followed the sun to Rio de Janeiro Cuz you got so sick and tired of the London rain But honey, late at night When you close your tires eyes You'll be there And I'll be here And one of us will cry It's me, it's me When you need something more Something you're dying for It's me, it's me When you can't see too clear Baby, I'm always near It's me You played your cards, you felt the sorrow Cuz all that dealer dealt was pain But baby, where you gonna play tomorrow The stakes were too damn high And now, you're broke again You can trip around till all your money's blown But who's the man that'll take you in When all your luck is gone It's me, it's me What are you searching for I know you can find my door It's me, it's me I know you've sinned every sin But I'll still take you in It's me And me, I'm sitting here Nothing much has changed You broke my heart to pieces, babe But that's nothing strange Well, I ain't angry That's all come and gone My arms are still open wide girl To catch you when you fall And if someday you realize Just where you belong I'm the man that'll take you in When all your luck's gone It's me, it's me When you need something more Something you're dying for It's me, it's me When you can't see too clear Baby, I'm always near It's me, it's me What are you searching for I know you can find my door It's me, it's me I know you've sinned every sin But I'll still take you in It's me Yeah, baby, it's me 10. CLEANCED BY FIRE I don't know but I've been told The streets of hell are paved with gold Crazy, crazy You told me that nothing's free Except my own insanity Crazy, maybe Wake me, shake me Wake me, shake me You offer me the world and all its wealth All for myself You promised me a life eternally And drink to my health I may seem only half-glued But I can see right through you Chorus Burn it up, burn it down Burn this sucker to the ground Oh yeah, oh yeah Going, going, going, gone There's a party going on Do you think I don't know who you are A fallen star When I feel my soul scream out at night I know you're not far You need a better disguise This one won't win any prize Chorus Cleansed by fire, cleansed by fire I may seem only half-glued But I can see right through you What about dark What about light What about wrong What about right What about death What about sin What about the web you're trying to spin What about truth What about life What about glory What about Christ What about peace What about love What about faith in God above What about war What about hell What if I stumble What if I fell What about blood What about greed And all of these things you're offering me Yeah, what about me, little me You lose and I win You couldn't suck me in It's over, you have no power You're lost And I'm found And I'm Heaven bound Go back to where you belong To where you fell Go to hell Категория:Альбомы Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:1990-е